ricky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cathy Weseluck
Catherine Weseluck (born August 21, 1970), also credited as Cathy Weseluck, is a Canadian actress, comedian, singer, and voice artist who frequently works with Ocean Productions in Vancouver, and also cartoon character is Ricky Boy British Columbia and is known for her roles as Near in Death Note, Cybersix /Adrian in Cybersix, and Spike in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Early life Catherine Weseluck was born in Toronto, Canada on August 21, 1970. She has Russian ancestry. Her relatives are from the Russian Empire or the Soviet Union (now territory Belarus). Career Radio Before becoming a voice actress, Weseluck was an associate producer at CBC Radio until one of the hosts encouraged her to try voice acting.3 Her first voice work was a radio spot for the Vancouver Centre Mall. Voice acting Weseluck has provided voices for many cartoon and anime series. She has provided the voice of Mirai Yashima in Mobile Suit Gundam, Dorothy Catalonia and Catherine Bloom in Gundam Wing, Near in Death Note, Cybersix in Cybersix, Shampoo in Ranma ½, Kagome's mother in InuYasha, Verne in U.B.O.S., Misa Takatsuki in Project ARMS, and Kid Trunks, Chaotzu, and Puar in Dragonball Z (among many others). She also voices Spike and several background characters in the animated children's series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. In addition to her voice-over work, she is also a voice director and instructor. She served as singing director on My Little Pony Tales, casting coordinator on Animated Classic Showcase for Film Roman, voice director for the English version of Spiff and Hercules, casting director on The Authentic Adventures of Professor Thompson and dubbing director on Billy the Cat. Filmography Films * Ricky Boy series''' '-' Ricky (voice) * ''A Chris Movie'' '- Ricky (voice) (cameo) * ''Ricky's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the Friday Nights ''-' Ricky (voice) * ''Friday Nights of Villains'' '-' Ricky (voice) * ''Ricky Matthew Chris: The Three Musketeers'' - Ricky (voice) * Ricky's Twice Upon a Christmas ''-' '''Ricky (voice) * ''Who Framed Mr. Toad ''- Ricky (voice) '''Television * ''Friday Nights'' -''' Ricky (voice) * Ricky Boy: Clubhouse -''' '''Ricky (voice) * ''Ricky and the Roadster Racers'' '-' Ricky (voice) * Ricky Boy (2013) ''-' '''Ricky (voice) * ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - ''Spike (voice) '''Anime * B-Daman Fireblast – Riki Ryugasaki * Black Lagoon – Garcia Lovelace * Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Dub) – Chaozu, Puar, East Kai, Young Trunks, Android 19, Chiko, Lemilia, Marron, Erasa, Bra * Death Note – Near/Nate River, additional female voices * Funky Fables – Various Characters * Gintama° – Young Katsura Kotaro * Hamtaro – Snoozer, Laura's Mom, Omar * Hikaru no Go – Yuki Mitani, Hikaru's Mom * Kurozuka – Saniwa * Mega Man: Upon a Star – Mrs. Kobayashi * Gakuen Babysitters – Mamizuka Takuma, Mamizuka Kuzma * Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Mirai Yashima * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing – Catherine Bloom (35-49), Dorothy Catalonia * Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz – Catherine Bloom (Movie Version only), Dorothy Catalonia * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 – Kati Mannequin, Revive Revival * S.A.C. Individual Eleven – Tachikoma * S.A.C. Laughing Man – Tachikoma * The Hakkenden – Shinbei Inue/Daihachi * Hamtaro – Marian Haruna, Kylie's cousin Ethan, Snoozer, Omar, additional voices * InuYasha – Kagome's mother/Mrs. Higurashi, Ayumi, Additional voices * Let's Go Quintuplets – Harold * Monkey Magic – Empress Dowager * The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion – Additional Voices * Ogre Slayer – Setsuko * Powerpuff Girls Z – Ken Utonium, Bubbles' Grandmother * Project A-ko – C-ko Kotobuki * Project ARMS – Misa * Ranma ½ – Shampoo, Azusa Shiratori, Yuka, Additional Voices * Shakugan no Shana – Khamsin Nbh'w (Season 1) * The Story of Saiunkoku – Court Lady 3, Lady, Lady of the Night 3, Ryushin * Transformers: Armada – Boy at Carnival * World Trigger – Yuma Kuga4 * Glitter Force Doki Doki - Patty Category:Voice Actors